Yuki and Koori
by Stian Lossantos
Summary: Cross-over DNAngel y Shaman King, AU, YAOI, el salon se prepara para hacer su obra escolar.


Kory: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aki estoy yo de nuevo, este fic sera YAOI, osea que tendra relacion Gay, relacion hombre por hombre, si no les gusta, pueden retirarse.

Horo Horo: también sera AU (Alternative Universe) 

Daisuke: y un cross-over: Shaman King y DNAngel

Kory: en este fic, Yoh y Hao viven en su casa, Yoh no esta comprometido con Anna, Jeanne no es mala ni santa, Pilika y Horo estan en el mismo salon, como?, no pregunten, Horo y Pilika viven en su propia casa, no pregunten, Daisuke y Satoshi no comparten cuerpo con Dark y Krad, por lo tanto no se transforman, pero si aparecen ellos dos.

Yoh: este fic tendra: Haohoro, Horoyoh, Satosuke, Darkkrad

Hao: comencemos...

Dark: A Kory no le pertenece DNAngel ni Shaman King, pero si este fic y el cuento de Yuki and Koori

**Yuki and Koori**

**Capitulo 1: La 'Eleccioón' de personajes.**

**Por: Kory Asakura (O el chico que se cree superior y no sabe como sus papas lo tuvieron, pero aun es orgulloso y el mejor escritor, según él)**

Era un día normal para cierto chico peliazul conocido como Horokeu Usui, si, era un día normal, estaba retrasado para llegar a la escuela, estaba corriendo, choca con unas cuantas personas, llega barrido al metro, se baja de este y llega muy a penas al salón cuando toca la campana de inicio de clases, para una persona normal, y por que no, responsable, seria algo vergonzoso, pero para Horokeu, es algo de todos los días.

Las clases iban también de lo normal, Horokeu se la pasaba platicando con sus amigos (Yoh Asakura, un chico alegre, de pelo castaño, su hermano gemelo Hao Asakura, a diferencia de Yoh, este chico tiene un semblante de chico rudo, y tiene el pelo largo, u con Daisuke Niwa, un chico de pelo rojizo, ojos del mismo color que su pelo, tiene cara de ser un niño muy inocente), y el profesor los regaña y los manda a detención.

Era hora del receso, Horokeu Usui se encontraba con su koibito Hao Asakura, sentados bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de flores de cerezo, cada quien comía el almuerzo que sus madres les habían preparado, al terminar, los dos sentados abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras, en otro lugar, cierto chico pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en unas de las ramas de los árboles cercanos donde se encontraba la pareja, mas que este chico no observaba a estos, si no a cierto chico peliazul con lentes, que escribía algo en una computadora personal, el pelirrojo se bajo del árbol y camino hacia donde se encontraba el peliazul de lentes.

"Hiwatari-kun?" pregunta el pelirrojo

"Si Niwa-kun?" contesta Satoshi Hiwatari

"Me estaba preguntando.... que..... si tu.....  no vas a comer algo?" dice todo rojo el chico Niwa.

"No tengo planeado comer algo" dice el peliazul muy fríamente

"Es que yo pensaba que tu podrías... dejar esa rutina y comer algo conmigo" dice Niwa esperando una respuesta afirmativa por parte del peliazul.

"No me interesa" dice Satoshi sin voltear a ver a Niwa.

"bueno, te dejo de molestar, aquí te dejo una caja, por si te da hambre, tengo 2 ya que mi mamá me da 2, ojala lo aproveches, bye" sale corriendo para que Satoshi no vea la tristeza en su rostro y principalmente el dolor y las lagrimas de sus ojos.

"Niwa...." el peliazul deja su computadora a un lado y abre la caja de comida que el pelirrojo dejo y empieza a comer.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

Cierto chico de pelo castaño estaba pasando por donde se encontraba la pareja dormida, al verlos, se le oscurecieron los ojos de tristeza.

'Creo que el amor nunca llegara a mí' piensa tristemente Yoh al ver al objeto de sus sueños en brazos de su gemelo.

El timbre que anuncia el fin del receso sonó, despertando a la pareja, y al tener completamente abiertos los ojos vieron al menor de los Asakura viéndolos.

"Yoh?!?!" dice el peliazul

"Touto-san" dice el mayor de los Asakura

"Ya van a empezar las clases, vamonos" dice Yoh con una sonrisa que nadie notaria que hace unos segundos estaba triste.

"Si, espéranos Yoh" dice Horokeu y se va corriendo hasta donde ya caminaba el peli castaño.

°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/°/

En el salón de clases se les había dado un aviso, ya que el festival navideño esta cerca, el grupo entero tendría que preparar una obra de teatro, y 4 canciones interpretados por 4 solistas, y ahora se estaban organizando.

"Yo pienso que sea una de amor" dice una de las chavas

"No, de amor no" dice un chavo

"Chicos, ya, será una obra de amor" dice una chica de pelo azul celeste largo

"Osh, pero Pilika" dice cierto chico peliazul

"Pero nada nii-san" dice la chica

"Bueno, y cual obra representaríamos" dice Yoh Asakura con su sonrisa

"Tamao, cual crees que sea apropiada para este caso?" dice la peliazul

"mmm, pues esta Yuki and Koori, la cenicienta, Blanca Nieves, entre otras" dice la chica pelirosa.

"mmm Yuki and Koori, cual es esa?" dice una chica de pelos castaños largos conocida como Risa Harada

"Es la del príncipe Koori que busca a una mujer de clase, pero llega conociendo a Yuki, una chica humilde, que estaba herida, y el príncipe, junto a su compañero, caballero y amigo de toda la vida Glazier, la llevan al castillo a cuidarla, mas a delante Glazier se enamora de la hermana de Yuki, White, esta ultima anda buscando a su hermana y se enamoran a primera vista, y Glazier cuida de esta ante los peligros que pasan. Mientras que Koori reflexiona sobre tal belleza que tiene enfrente, y al final de tantos problemas se enamoran, y se dan  un gran beso, al igual que Glazier y White" dice la gemela de Risa, Riku Harada, quien tiene el pelo rojo y corto.

"Si, esta muy bien, me gusta esa historia, bueno, lo que haremos a continuación es elegir quien será Koori" dice Pilika

"Koori es el príncipe de la región del hielo, tenia el pelo azul, y era abierto, pero renegaba mucho" dice Tamao

"Yo creo que le quedaría bien ese papel a Usui-kun" dice una chica de pelo entre azul y celeste y ojos rojos conocida como Jeanne.

"Yo?!?!" pregunta incrédulo el mayor de los Usui

"Mi hermano es un tonto, pero le queda el papel, ahora, quien sería Yuki?" dice Pilika y voltea con Tamao.

"Yuki, es una chica muy alegre, siempre porta una sonrisa, es optimista, le gusta la libertad y descansar, tiene el pelo castaño corto" dice Tamao

"Ese esta difícil" dice Pilika

"Yo pienso que Yoh podría hacerlo, se parece" dice el mayor de los Asakura muy sonrientemente.

"Ahora que lo veo, Asakura-kun tiene las mismas características" dice Riku

"Yo?!?!, pero yo?!?!?!" dice muy nerviosamente el menor de los Asakura.

"Ok, ya esta decidido, Yoh será Yuki" dice Pilika y los chicos se ríen de los sonrojados Horo y Yoh "Bueno, ahora, quien podría ser Glazier?"

"Glazier es un chico reservado, pero se preocupa mucho por sus seres amados, y mas por White, tiene el pelo azul celeste" dice Tamao

"Podría ser Hao" dice Yoh

"No, se que Asakura-kun es reservado, pero creo que a Hiwatari-kun le queda mejor ese papel" dice Riku

"..." 

"Ok, esta decidido, Hiwatari será Glazier" dice Pilika "y ahora quien será White?" voltea con Tamao

"White es una chica un año menor que Yuki, es muy tierna, dice que con su Inocencia derritió el corazón congelado de Glazier, es pelirroja" dice Tamao

"Yo digo que le quedaría bien a Niwa-kun" dice Jeanne

"Yo también" dice Riku

"Si, a Niwa le queda muy bien, es el mas Inocente de todos" dice una chava

"Pero yo..." todo sonrojado el chico rojo.

"Esta ya decidido, ahora, empezaremos a actuar cuando Tamao tenga listo los libretos" suena la campana de salida "Esta bien, nos vemos mañana" todos se van dejando a Yoh, Horo y a Daisuke parados en el mismo lugar y todos sonrojados, y a Satoshi quien estaba de espaldas arreglando sus cosas, también sonrojado.

**CONTINUARA.....**

Hola, ojalá ñes haya gustado, por favor, dejen reviews, a si, se me olvida, LA POSADA DEL ANIME se aproxima y tu, ya te inscribiste?

NOS VEMOS

DEJEN REVIEW

ATTE:

KORY HOROKEU ASAKURA USUI


End file.
